1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a detachable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
For hardware, a battery cover may be detachably coupled to a rear surface of the mobile terminal for replacement of a battery, or the like. However, the shape or structure of the battery cover may problematically spoil the esthetic appearance of the terminal.